Love Trouble
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Another Evil Taiki X Akari from Digimon Xros Wars. Akari found him in the middle of storm, what she will do if she know his true form? HARD REVIEWS are welcome!


Yay! Finally I made another long Taiki x Akari! this time is Evil Taiki turn 3:) the place was in somewhere town (Maybe in Vampire Age) I hope you enjoy this multi-chapters fic :D

Love Trouble

At the lightning and storm day. Every people hide on their home. Close all door and windows. There no one in the street or in the outside house. Akari and all her little brothers and sister hugged each other. Their cring because they scared of the sond of thunder and storm. They scared their home will be destroyed. Their mother was sleeping on the room because she was having fever. Akari had no choice but take care of her brothers and sister to their own room but they didn't want.

'What a tired day...' she thought. Then she saw someone fall in front of their home. Akari peek from the window. 'There someone fainted in front of our house...' she thought as she tried to open the dor but her brother stop it.

"Nee-san! What are you trying to do!" he panicked.

"There someone fainted! We need to help him!"

"But he's strangers..." said the other.

"But we can't sit and watch in here!" he said as she open the door and hurriedly carried him to her house.

"Are you okay?" she said as she asked him, ut still no response.

"Guys! Help me! You, bring a towel, and Keita! Bring me a hot water, then Nina, please bring me towel..." she command as their agreed.

After finishing treat his wound, She realize he was a guy who have same age like her and he still fainted.

'He have good face...' she thought.

"uh...Nee-san?" ask Nina worriedly.

"Yeah?"

"Will Mother will agreed about this?"

"I don't know but let him stay until he wake up, okay?" she said as she nodded. When the storm calm down. Akari accompany her brothers and sisters sleep. When they all sleep, Akari went down and check the stranger for the last time, she make sure he's not a thief or villian.

Then he open his eyes slowly. "Uh... where I am?" he asked softly.

"Suush... it's okay... You're in my house..." she said as she put her finger on his lips.

"W-who are you?" he asked again.

"Well, I'm Akari Hinamoto, just ordinary girl... how about you?"

"I-I'm Taiki... I'm traveler..." he said with nervous tone.

"Well, yo can rest in here until you can walk again..." she said as she smiled to him. He nodded and decide to sleep again while Akari went back to her own room.

* * *

><p>'This guys so...mysterious...' she thought.<p>

The next day Akari wake up and started make breakfast for everyone. Taiki wake up because the scene of the delicious meal. He stand up and approach to her.

"Hey, you wake up..." said Akari as Taiki nodded.

"Go to bathroom and wash your face, you can took bath too, there the bathroom and..." she stopped said as she handed him the towel. "Use this...'

"Thanks..." he said as he went there.

After Taiki finished, he went out and saw Akari still cooking and preparing the dinner table. He was amazed of her. 'Such beautiful angel...' he thought. Then her little brothers and sister went down while she preparing the tabble.

"Ok! Guys, you go bathroom to wash face and hand, then sit here..." she pointed as her siblings followed her. Taiki keep staring her while she take care of her sibling until she noticed him when she gave him his breakfast.

"What?"

"N-Nothing..."

"Eat this, I will went to upstairs to gave my mother medicine..." she said as she look straight at him.

"Can I trust you to look after my siblings?"

"Yeah..." he answered as she stormed off.

After they finished ate, they keep staring to him.

"Who are you?"

"Are the guy who fainted yesterday?"

"You look strange..."

"Where are you live?"

Her sibling keep asked him question. Taiki just answered them one by one.

"Mom... please keep alive..." she said as she gave her medicine.

"Thanks for look after your siblings..."

"Yeah, It's okay mom... mom need rest..." she said softly.

"I know... if only your dad in here (cough) you can free from your responsibility and (cough) study..."

"It's okay Mom... I will look after them no matter what, and don't stop believe Dad will come back to us..."

"You're right..." she said as she closed her eyes and sleep.

She went out of her room and sobbed slowly. 'Dad never come back...' she thought then she heard something fall, she hurriedly went down but she tripped and fall. Taiki saw her and catch her uickly. Akari ended on the top of him and Her siblings whistling.

"Oh my God Sis!"

"Woow!"

"Erhm Erhm!"

Akari stand up quickly. "S-sorry!" as she turned her head. "Quiet guys!" she's bit yelled. They eventually stopped.

"It's okay..."

"Yeah...-ugh!" she realized her leg was bleeding.

"Are you okay?" asked Taiki.

"Well, this just bleeding thought..." she said. Taiki hurriedly kiss her wound and suck it. Akari blushed.

'What he is trying to do!' She thought. As soon he finished, He look at her. "Still hurt?"

"N-No It's okay..." she quickly moved away from him. Scared something bad happen. Taiki keep stared at her.

As they finished cleaning her house. Akari took her basket to harvesting the crops while the other watering the other crops. Taiki sat under big tree. "Are you going to watch me like that?" mumbled Akari annoyed.

"I kinda weak at sun but if you asked me to help it's okay..."

"Nah, just sit there... don't worry about me..." she said. As soon she finished harvest all crops. She asked Taiki to watch her siblings while she went to the town to sell the crops. Taiki didn't agreed at first but he finally gave up. Akari walk to her friend's mother market and sell it. When she walk at the empty Alley, a couple of thief walk closely to her. "Handed the money!" he yelled at her.

"Never!" she said with brave tone.

"This pesky little girl!" the other one said as he raise his knife. Akari closed her eyes. But then someone kicking and punching them. Akari open her eyes and she saw Taiki holding their knife with a blood on it and They fainted. Taiki grabbed her hand and they run away.

They finally arrived at the entrance of Forbidden Forest.

"Are you okay?" he asked as they still gasping.

"I-I'm okay, but why you kill them?"

"No, I only made them unconscious..."

"Okay, let's return back to my home..." she said as she walk away.

"Wait..." he said as he grabbed her hand.

"What? We need to hurry..."

"I-I... Will you live with me?"

"W-What!" she blushed, looking him unbelievable.

"Will you live with me in my castle-errh I mean in my house?"

"Why would I say yes? I can't leave my siblings like that!"

"But you will get you want! And you don't need to worried about money or safety or anything else!"

"Uh... can I bring my siblings and my mother?"

"Well, for that... I can't..." he said. Akari slapped his hand.

"My life is nothing without THEM! I can't be selfish leaving them like that! I don't want to be like Father! My big brother even still haven't come back..." she trailed off as she run away from him.

'If I know he's jerk guy, I should probably let him... but if he's not there, I will die for sure...' She thought as she arrived at home and gathering with her siblings.

"Where is him?" asked her little sister,Nina.

"He-He went his home..."

"Really..? that un fair... I still want to play with him more..." said Nina with sad tone.

"It's okay... we will see him soon..." she said with fake smile.

At lonely and cold night, Akari went outside to check there is no stranger or bad guys around. Then he heard someone walk to her closely.

"Well, I already ask you with kind way but I think you want a hard way, don't you think?" she recognized this voice.

"T-Taiki..?" said Akari with shaky voice.

"Yeah, the one and only me, gheez... I never had trouble to ask people, but why ONLY you didn't want?" he said with evily tone.

"Who are you really!"

"It's a mistake to took care Vampire who fainted in front of your house..."

"Y-You're Vampire!" she shocked.

"I am as long I remember... when I woke up from a 10 years and what I saw is a beautiful angel who save my life, I should said Thank you..." he said as he bowed.

"W-what do you want!"

"What I want is... bring you to my house, live with me..." he offered her.

"I-I don't want leave my family!" she said as she tried to run away but he grabbed her.

"You can't run away from me..." he smirked.

"P-Please DON'T! Don't take me!" she tried to get away from him but no luck.

"Hum... how about this, you come with me and you mother will healed 100% and she can work again..." he offered. This time Akari interested with it.

"R-really!"

"Yeah. Without a doubt..." he said as they walk to her home and went to her mother's room while her siblings still slept on their own room.

Taiki spelling with unrecognized language and a scent of flower appeared.

"I will leave you both alone... pack your stuff and I wait on outside..." he spoke as he faded away.

"A-Akari..?" called her mother.

"Mother! You awake!"

"Yeah, I'm feel healthy now! God must be bless my wish! Thank you Akari for always helping me, Promise we always together until end waiting Father and Zenjirou come home..."

"I...I... promised..." she lied.

"Now go sleep dear..." she said as Akari nodded.

Akari fulfill her deal with Taiki as she breaking her promise with her mother. She write a letter for them and leave them at 01:00 am. She ride a luxury carriage with creepy horse and the rider.

"Don't worry Akari~ You safe by me..." he smirked, Akari just looking away.

When she arrived at his castle. Akari keep gazing it. 'Woooah! So huge!' she surprised. Taiki hold her hand but Akari rejected it. "Ah, C'mon~ you will be scared...soon..."

"No, I'm not..." she said as she stepped aside but she saw a huge snake across in front of her, she immediately screamed and jumped to Taiki as he catching her with bridal style.

"See..?" he teased as Akari embarrassed.

As they entered the castle. A lot Maid and his minions greet him and bowed to him. Then a tall- evil looking guy walk to them. "We very happy you finally returned Sir..." he said as he bowed, Akari still grabbing his arms.

"Oh Hi Beelzebumon, Last time I saw you was Baalmon..."

"Due the year change, I've been trained to take care of you, My Lord, that why I evolve to Beelzebumon to protect you..."

"That good to hear, Hey, this is my...soulmate! Her name is Akari!" he exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Akari shocked.

"Are you sure,Your Majesty? She's...human..." sai Beelzebumon unsure.

"Yeah, she's the one who save my life!" he exited.

"eeeh!' Akari surprised what he said.

"Okay, I will agreed what you said, My Lord..."

"From now She will live here!" shout Taiki as his minions cheered them.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENING HERE!"

To Be Continue...

Kinda confused to end this chapter but thanks to read until end ^_^ please reviews! but no spamming! hard reviews is welcome :D sorry if there a lot mistake grammar! Promise will fix it XD


End file.
